prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Emotional Sparkles
|image = End 1= |-| End 2= |-| Arcade= |Kanji = えもめきピッカーン |Romaji = Emomeki Pikkān |Artist = Miyu Kubota |Genre = J-Pop |Anime = Episode 71 - Sing, Emo-chan! There Has to be a Way! |Insert Singer = Emo Moegi |singalbum-image = File:Kiratto PriChan Song Collection Miracle Kiratts Channel.png |singalbum-imagewidth = 300px |Album = Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~Miracle☆Kiratts Channel~ |Tracklist = 1. TOKIMEKI Heart・Jewel♪ 2. Emotional Sparkles 3. Dream Colored Energy 4. Rocket Heart 5. TOKIMEKI Heart・Jewel♪ -inst- 6. Emotional Sparkles -inst- 7. Dream Colored Energy -inst- 8. Rocket Heart -inst- |Released = November 27th, 2019|Lyricist = Amako Kodama|Composer/Arranger = Composer: michitomo Arranger: Matsui German Jr.}} '|えもめきピッカーン}} is a solo song in Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It is first sung by Emo Moegi in episode 71. Performers * Emo Moegi - (Episode 71), (Episode 72), (Episode 75), (Episode 87), (Episode 97) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= E-M-O・E-M-O Emomeki pikkān E-M-O・E-M-O Emomeki pikkān E-M-O・E-M-O Emomeki pikkān E-M-O・E-M-O Pikka pikānda~! "Emomeku yō!" Kimi to kanaetai yume wa mugendai Nete mo samete mo omoi tsukuyo ebi nai Mō erabi kirenai jikan mottai nai Takusan aidia ga aru nda Mayoi nagara demo chanto susunderu Seikai wa hitotsu janai Dare mo shiranai koto tte Emoi! Emoi! Nani sore! Emoi! Emoi! Emoi! Emomeku yō! "Uwā~!" Pikkān pikkān hirameki wo "iei!" Zenbu zenbu tamesō yo "iei!" Arienai "ē!?" Koto demo nai "nani!?" Yūki no pawā・sutēshon "emōi!" Shippai shita tte ī ndayo "iei!" Mondaiten wo mitsukeyō "iei!" Tsugi no sugoi puran hanashitai Emoi! Emoi! Nani sore! Emoi! Emoi! Emoi! Mechamecha! Emoi! Emoi! Emoi! Nani sore! Emoi! Emoi! Emoi! Emomeku yō! "Uwā~!" Pikkān pikkān hirameitā! "Nē!" Minna minna kīte yo ne "nē!" Shinjitai "ē!?" Koto itsumo "nani!?" Ichiban saisho no emōshon "emōi!" Shinpai shinakute ī ndato "nē!" Oshietekureta no "nē!" Kimi to sugosu jikan tanoshī nda Emoi! Emoi! Nani sore! Emoi! Emoi! Emoi! Mechamecha! Emoi! Emoi! Emoi! Nani sore! Emoi! Emoi! Emoi! Emomeku yō! E-M-O・E-M-O Emomeki pikkān E-M-O・E-M-O Emomeki pikkān E-M-O・E-M-O Emomeki pikkān E-M-O・E-M-O Pikka pikān |-| Kanji= E-M-O・E-M-O えもめきピッカーン E-M-O・E-M-O えもめきピッカーン E-M-O・E-M-O えもめきピッカーン E-M-O・E-M-O ピッカピカーンだ～！ 「えもめくよー！」 きみと叶えたい夢は無限大 寝ても覚めても思いつくよ　エビナイ もう選びきれな～い　時間もったいな～い たくさんアイディアがあるんだ 迷いながらでも　ちゃんと進んでる 正解はひとつじゃない 誰も知らないことって えもい！　えもい！　なにそれ！　えもい！ えもい！　えもい！　えもめくよー！「うわぁ～！」 ピッカーン　ピッカーン　ひらめきを「いぇい！」 ぜんぶぜんぶ試そうよ「いぇい！」 ありえない「えー！？」 ことでもない「なにー！？」 勇気のパワー・ステーション「えもーい！」 失敗したっていいんだよ「いぇい！」 問題点を見つけよう「いぇい！」 次のすごいプラン話したい えもい！　えもい！　なにそれ！　えもい！ えもい！　えもい！　めちゃめちゃ！　えもい！ えもい！　えもい！　なにそれ！　えもい！ えもい！　えもい！　えもめくよー！「うわぁ～！」 ピッカーン　ピッカーン　ひらめいたー！「ねー！」 みんなみんな聞いてよね「ねー！」 信じたい「えー！？」 こと　いつも「なにー！？」 いちばん最初のエモーション「えもーい！」 心配しなくていいんだと「ねー！」 教えてくれたの「ねー！」 きみと過ごす時間　楽しいんだ えもい！　えもい！　なにそれ！　えもい！ えもい！　えもい！　めちゃめちゃ！　えもい！ えもい！　えもい！　なにそれ！　えもい！ えもい！　えもい！　えもめくよー！ E-M-O・E-M-O えもめきピッカーン E-M-O・E-M-O えもめきピッカーン E-M-O・E-M-O えもめきピッカーン E-M-O・E-M-O ピッカピカーン |-| English= Full Version Romaji= E-M-O・E-M-O Emomeki pikkān E-M-O・E-M-O Emomeki pikkān E-M-O・E-M-O Emomeki pikkān E-M-O・E-M-O Pikka pikānda~! "Emomeku yō!" Kimi to kanaetai yume wa mugendai Nete mo samete mo omoi tsukuyo ebi nai Mō erabi kirenai jikan mottai nai Takusan aidia ga aru nda Mayoi nagara demo chanto susunderu Seikai wa hitotsu janai Dare mo shiranai koto tte Emoi! Emoi! Nani sore! Emoi! Emoi! Emoi! Emomeku yō! "Uwā~!" Pikkān pikkān hirameki wo "iei!" Zenbu zenbu tamesō yo "iei!" Arienai "ē!?" Koto demo nai "nani!?" Yūki no pawā・sutēshon "emōi!" Shippai shita tte ī ndayo "iei!" Mondaiten wo mitsukeyō "iei!" Tsugi no sugoi puran hanashitai Emoi! Emoi! Nani sore! Emoi! Emoi! Emoi! Emomeku yō! "Emomeku yō!" 'Kimi ga natte mitai kimi wa, dō nandai?' Moshimo kikaretara chō komaru sō janai?! A~! Kore wa shukudai mitai ni ten te komai Takusan no mirai ga aru nda Warai nagara demo chotto kangae to Umaku tsutaerarenai Ima wakaranai koto tte Emoi! Emoi! Nani sore! Emoi! Emoi! Emoi! Emomeku yō! "Uwā~!" Pikkān pikkān hirameitā! "Nē!" Minna minna kīte yo ne "nē!" Shinjitai "ē!?" Koto itsumo "nani!?" Ichiban saisho no emōshon "emōi!" Shinpai shinakute ī ndato "nē!" Oshietekureta no "nē!" Kimi to sugosu jikan tanoshī nda Emoi! Emoi! Nani sore! Emoi! Emoi! Emoi! Emomeku yō! Sukoshi zutsu dakedo chanto kawatte yuku Omoidōri ni ikanai Sugu ni dekinai koto tte Emoi! Emoi! Nani sore! Emoi! Emoi! Emoi! Mechamecha! Emoi! Emoi! Emoi! Nani sore! Emoi! Emoi! Emoi! Emomeku yō! "Uwā~!" Pikkān pikkān hirameitā! "Nē!" Minna minna kīte yo ne "nē!" Shinjitai "ē!?" Koto itsumo "nani!?" Ichiban saisho no emōshon "emōi!" Shinpai shinakute ī ndato "nē!" Oshietekureta no "nē!" Kimi to sugosu jikan tanoshī nda Emoi! Emoi! Nani sore! Emoi! Emoi! Emoi! Mechamecha! Emoi! Emoi! Emoi! Nani sore! Emoi! Emoi! Emoi! Emomeku yō! "Emomeku yō! Hai!" E-M-O・E-M-O Emomeki pikkān E-M-O・E-M-O Emomeki pikkān E-M-O・E-M-O Emomeki pikkān E-M-O・E-M-O Pikka pikān |-| Kanji= E-M-O・E-M-O えもめきピッカーン E-M-O・E-M-O えもめきピッカーン E-M-O・E-M-O えもめきピッカーン E-M-O・E-M-O ピッカピカーンだ～！ 「えもめくよー！」 きみと叶えたい夢は無限大 寝ても覚めても思いつくよ　エビナイ もう選びきれな～い　時間もったいな～い たくさんアイディアがあるんだ 迷いながらでも　ちゃんと進んでる 正解はひとつじゃない 誰も知らないことって えもい！　えもい！　なにそれ！　えもい！ えもい！　えもい！　えもめくよー！「うわぁ～！」 ピッカーン　ピッカーン　ひらめきを「いぇい！」 ぜんぶぜんぶ試そうよ「いぇい！」 ありえない「えー！？」 ことでもない「なにー！？」 勇気のパワー・ステーション「えもーい！」 失敗したっていいんだよ「いぇい！」 問題点を見つけよう「いぇい！」 次のすごいプラン話したい えもい！　えもい！　なにそれ！　えもい！ えもい！　えもい！　えもめくよー！ 「えもめくよー！」 'きみがなってみたいきみは、どうなんだい？' もしも訊かれたらちょー困る　そーじゃない？！ あ～！これは宿題みたいにてんてこま～い たくさんの未来があるんだ 笑いながらでも　ちょっと考えと うまく伝えられない 今　わからないことって えもい！　えもい！　なにそれ！　えもい！ えもい！　えもい！　えもめくよー！「うわぁ～！」 ピッカーン　ピッカーン　ひらめいたー！「ねー！」 みんなみんな聞いてよね「ねー！」 信じたい「えー！？」 こと　いつも「なにー！？」 いちばん最初のエモーション「えもーい！」 心配しなくていいんだと「ねー！」 教えてくれたの「ねー！」 きみと過ごす時間　楽しいんだ えもい！　えもい！　なにそれ！　えもい！ えもい！　えもい！　えもめくよー！ 少しずつだけど　ちゃんと変わってゆく 思いどおりにいかない すぐにできないことって えもい！　えもい！　なにそれ！　えもい！ えもい！　えもい！　めちゃめちゃ！　えもい！ えもい！　えもい！　なにそれ！　えもい！ えもい！　えもい！　えもめくよー！「うわぁ～！」 ピッカーン　ピッカーン　ひらめいたー！「ねー！」 みんなみんな聞いてよね「ねー！」 信じたい「えー！？」 こと　いつも「なにー！？」 いちばん最初のエモーション「えもーい！」 心配しなくていいんだと「ねー！」 教えてくれたの「ねー！」 きみと過ごす時間　楽しいんだ えもい！　えもい！　なにそれ！　えもい！ えもい！　えもい！　めちゃめちゃ！　えもい！ えもい！　えもい！　なにそれ！　えもい！ えもい！　えもい！　えもめくよー！ 「えもめくよー！　はい！」 E-M-O・E-M-O えもめきピッカーン E-M-O・E-M-O えもめきピッカーン E-M-O・E-M-O えもめきピッカーン E-M-O・E-M-O ピッカピカーン |-| English= Audio Trivia Gallery See Emotional Sparkles/Image Gallery and Emotional Sparkles/Video Gallery Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Gameplay Category:Anime Category:Insert Song Category:Solo Song Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Songs sung by Emo